


lucky to be born

by witchless



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Born Lucky, Childhood, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, lucky to be born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchless/pseuds/witchless
Summary: Monsters are made. Not born. And this one is no different.
Kudos: 53





	lucky to be born

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few months ago and posted Iit on fanfic, but not on here so here it is! idk where it came from, and its pretty short but azula is one of my more favorite atla characters.

**i.**

Despite what the Fire Lord later tells his son, she is not born lucky.

A long, long time ago—before she is born, before she is a firebender, before her mother leaves and returns and brings madness with her—her father tells her mother that he wishes their new baby to be a boy.

"Boys," he says, "are stronger. And Zuko needs a brother to practice firebending with."

(Of course, this _long time ago_ was before Father found the letters Mother wrote that proclaimed Zuko a bastard. Father still doted on Zuko like the first born heir he was and Mother wasn't banished. This _long time ago_ could be considered a happy time, if one looked at it at just the right angle.)

There are months spent picking out names. Her father selects Kazuki or Oku. Her mother chooses Kiran. None of them are meant for girls. Her father doesn't consider that his newest child might be a girl; the royal family hasn't birthed a princess in several generations.

Azulon proudly says, "We've finally bred the weakness from our blood. Your second son will be strong," over a bountiful dinner. They toast to the unborn child's health and strength and Ozai can't hide his arrogant smile. In four generations, the royal family's line of sons has only grown stronger. There was Sozin and Azulon, both whose strength required no explanation, even his brother Iroh who, despite his oddities, hadn't earned the title Dragon of the West for being weak.

Zuko and his second heir will only be stronger.

When _she_ comes into the world, a torrent of screams and blood, Ozai is furious. His wife offers her to him, her eyes cast down as her husband sneers at the child, but he refuses her. This spirits have cursed him. This he is sure of.

Marrying Ursa had _solely_ been for the purpose of breeding _strong_ , _talented_ sons who would grow up to be the greatest firebenders in history. To fulfill a prophecy _promised_ to him by the Fire Sages.

He is owed this. He _deserves_ this.

He burns the western wing of the palace in his rage.

A week later, they finally name her after her grandfather. It's a political move, a way to prove their loyalty again when Ozai speaks out of turn during a war meeting. It's not because they _want_ her or _value_ her or understand that in fourteen short years she will conquer Ba Sing Se where her uncle will fail and shoot down the Avatar with a blow of lightning only the spirits can heal.

No, they name her because she needs a name and if she can't give him power, she might as well give him favor with his father.

Azula is not born lucky.

"She's lucky to be born," her father sneers as her mother rocks the wrinkled, crying creature to sleep.

**ii.**

When Ozai brings home another doll and not a teacher— _silence yourself, Azula; go to your tsungi horn lesson_ —she snarls at his retreating back and acts before thinking. She slips into a _kata_ she saw Zuko perform a few weeks ago when she was spying on his lessons.

One fist strikes forward while she lifts one leg up halfway; she dips to the ground, only for a moment, before leaping and bringing her heel down in an unforgiving arc. Flame follows, hot and bright.

Her father spins, grips her heel before she can make contact with his back, and she hobbles on one foot pitifully as she tries to maintain balance. She's only five years old and legions shorter than her father.

Azula grips her fists at her sides and fights back the burn of humiliation.

Ozai looks at her with those cold-fire eyes and the corner of his mouth twitches down.

"Where," he says cooly, "did you learn this?"

"I watched Zuko," she replies and tilts her chin up.

An eyebrow arches. "Did you now?"

Her father releases his hold on her foot and she stumbles before righting her posture. "I want a teacher," she says.

Ozai makes a _hmph_ noise and leaves his daughter in the open hallway without another word.

Azula's body shakes and when she releases a breath, smoke flares from her nostrils. She looks down, looks at the flames that cover her hands and the burn sleeves of her dress.

She is not born lucky.

"You're lucky father didn't banish you," Zuko hisses from the corner of his mouth when they stand shoulder to shoulder, awaiting their firebending teacher's instruction.

Azula smiles. "I don't need luck, Zuzu."

**iii.**

Laughter rings in her ears. The heat of her own fire burns her cheeks, brings the blood to the surface and runs through her body.

_She's a true prodigy._

" _Please, Azula. Don't do this. Don't hurt your brother."_

And here he is. She sees the scar, sees the red hot fire. And behind him—there _she_ is. _Mother_. Mother with her perfect hair and warm eyes and soft, sad smile.

"What? No lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

" _Azula, I love you."_

"Lightning? I'll show you lightning!"


End file.
